I Got A Mystery
by HyunjooHan
Summary: Ini ff gaje yang aku buat setelah liat teasernya Hyoyeon waktu I Got A Boy. tato Hyeoyeon mengakibatkan teman satu grupnya meninggal. Apa yang akan Hyoyeon lakukan? /Super juinior/ girls generation/ hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Author: HyunjooHan

Main cast: Hyoyeon and girls generation + super junior

Pairing: SuperGeneration

Genre: horror, tragedy, little bit romance

**Warning**: typos, ooc, BOYxGIRL

Don't like don't read

Happy reading

Part 1

Author POV

Hyoyeon. Yeoja yang cantik sebenarnya. Namun penampilannya sekarang tidak mencerminkan bahwa dia yeoja yang cantik. Dia menggerai rambut blonde nya yang kusut dan berantakan itu. Memakai kaos longgar yang kusut belum di setrika dan celana jeans yang bernasib sama dengan kaos itu.

Hyoyeon berjalan di jalan setapak yang terdapat di taman kampus nya. Berjalan tak tentu arah, hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong. "Hyo! Awas!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Hyoyeon yang hampir jatuh ke dalam kolam air mancur.

"ya! Kau ini bagaimana? Untung tidak jatuh". Namun Hyoyeon tidak mempedulikan omongan Eunhyuk dan tetap berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. "ya! Hyo-ah! Aku sedang bicara dengan mu!" bentak Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk merasa ada yang salah dengan Hyoyeon. Ia menarik Hyoyeon ke taman belakang. Menemui sahabat-sahabat mereka. "Hyuk! Kenapa dengan Hyoyeon?" panggil Kibum. "molla dia begini terus dari tadi, malah tadi hampir jatuh ke kolam" jelas Eunhyuk yang di sambut gelak tawa Kibum dan yang lainnya.

"ishh kok ketawa sih?" rutuk Eunhyuk. Ryeowook menggeser letak duduk nya agar merapat dengan Yesung, memberi _space_ pada Eunhyuk dan Hyoyeon agar duduk dan bergabung dengan mereka.

"Hyo? Sebenaranya ada apa? Ayo ceritakan" Tanya Sungmin lembut. "aku…ngg hanya teringat sahabat-sahabatku.." jawab Hyoyeon dengan nada tercekat, menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Hening. Semua anak yang sedang berkumpul ini tau benar seperti apa kematian tragis setiap sahabat Hyoyeon.

Mereka semua hanya memperhatikan Hyoyeon menangis. Ah mungkin mereka juga ingin menangis, namun gengsi mengalahkan itu semua.

#Flashback

Seoul International University 17.37 KST

Hyoyeon POV

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan Yuri. Kami biasa pulang bersama karena jarak rumah kami hanya berbeda 2 blok. _Ting tiing tiiing_. Handphone Yuri berbunyi, kulihat ia mengangkatnya lalu bercengkrama dengan orang di sebrang telpon sana tak lama kemudian menutup telpon itu.

"Hyo-ah mianhae aku diajak pergi sama Yesung oppa, kita pulang barengnya besok aja yah" kata Yuri lalu pergi meninggalkan ku. Ish menyebalkan!

Aku celingak-celinguk seperti orang bodoh. Aku tak biasa pulang sendiri. Kulihat Tiffany baru keluar dari lobby kampus. "Tiff!" panggilku. Namun ia tak mendengar. Ia malah berlari kearah parkiran mobil dan masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Ku tahu itu mobil Siwon oppa.

Tak lama Seohyun berlari dan menabrak ku. "maaf! Ah Hyo! Maaf' kata nya lalu berlari lagi. "Seo mau kemana? Pulang bersama ya!" teriakku. "mian! Aku sudah di tunggu Heechul oppa" jawab Seohyun juga berteriak.

Ku lihat Taeyeon berjalan dengan Leeteuk oppa sambil bergandengan tangan. Tak lama Sunny juga lewat dengan Sungmin oppa sambil memakan es krim. Semuanya aja pacaran!

Aku berjalan ke gerbang kampus. Mungkin ada teman pulang disana. Yoona, Jessica dan Sooyoung berjalan menghampiriku. "hai Hyo! Belum pulang?" Tanya Jessica. "gimana mau pulang? Aku ditinggal sama Yuri" jawab ku kesal. "kalo gitu ikut kita aja ke café!" ajak Sooyoung. "café? Yaudah deh ayo! Dari paada ga ada temen pulang"

Kami berjalan sekitar 100 meter lalu sampai lah pada café yang mereka maksud. Makanan dan minumannya cukup enak. Aku harus sering ke sini. Kami menikmati sore ini dengan mengobrol seperti biasa.

Sampai akhirnya 3 orang namja tampan memasuki café ini dan menghancurkan kesenangan ku. Namja itu adalah Donghae oppa, Ryeowook oppa dan Kyuhyun oppa. Mereka menyadari kehadiran kami lalu duduk disamping yeoja mereka masing-masing.

Aku hanya bisa menonton adegan mesra Wook-Yoona, Kyu-Soo dan Hae-Jess ini. "eumh _guys_, oppa, aku duluan yah. Ada perlu" kata ku karena merasa bodoh di tengah-tengah 3 pasangan ini. "wae Hyo? Kok mendadak?" Tanya Yoona. "ah gwenchana, tadi eomma tiba-tiba menelpon" jawabku asal. "berani pulang sendiri? Sudah malam loh. Apa perlu Donghae oppa mengantar mu?" Tanya Jessica. "ah gwenchana, aku bisa sendiri" jawab ku lalu pergi meninggalkan café dan 3 couple sialan itu.

Author POV

Hyoyeon tengah berlari dari pintu café menuju halte terdekat. Sesungguhnya ia sangat takut. Hyoyeon memang tipikal yeoja ceria, namun ia sangat penakut. Terutama dengan hal-hal mistik. Sesampainya di halte ia segera duduk, menunggu bis nya datang. "ahh terkutuklah mereka semua! Masa mereka tega aku hanya jadi benalu seperti ini? Teman seperti apa mereka? hanya lebih mementingkan kekasih masing-masing dibanding sahabat. Persetan dengan wajah mereka yang jau lebih cantik dari..."

_**DUARRRR**_

Suara petir yang disusul hujan deras tersebut membuat Hyoyeon mengatupkan mulutnya dan menghentikan sumpah serapahnya.

Seorang yeoja cantik duduk di sebelahnya. Postur tubuh yang ramping dan tinggi semampai serta kulit yang sangat putih bersinar di kegelapan malam, membuat Hyoyeon iri.

Namun tattoo yeoja ini yang menarik perhatian Hyoyeon. Tattoo berbentuk kupu-kupu biru yang besar dan elegan menghiasi leher jenjang yeoja ini.

Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan, yeoja tersebut menoleh. "ah mian Agassi" kata Hyoyeon. Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum. "kau memperhatikan ini?" Tanya yeoja itu menunjuk tattoo nya. Hyoyeon hanya mengangguk.

"kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih menarik dari ini, Agassi" kata yeoja itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Hyoyeon sendirian di halte. Seekor kucing hitam tiba-tiba menyerang Hyoyeon dari belakang. Kucing itu mencakar leher Hyoyeon hingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah. "Ah! Appo! Dasar kucing sialan"

Hyoyeon POV

Aku bangun dari tidurku karena hiruk pikuk orang-orang diluar yang mulai mengusik ketenanganku. Aku bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah ingat bahwa aku ada kelas pagi hari ini. Tiba-taba leherku terasa panas di bagian yang dicakar kucing kemarin.

Panas sekali seperti dibakar. Aku terjatuh di depan westafel. Menyiram air banyak-banyak ke daerah leherku. Tapi rasa panas ini tak berkurang sedikit pun. Oh! Ini kenapa?!

5 menit kemudian rasa panas itu berangsur menghilang. Aku kembali berdiri dan melanjutkan mandiku. Namun saat berkaca, aku sadar. Di leherku terdapat sebuah tattoo bergambar seorang namja dan tulisan '_I Got A Boy'_. Dari mana ini? Ah molla. Mungkin setelah munculunya tattoo ini aku akan mendapat namjachingu haha. Aku segera berangkat ke kampus.

Pagi ini aku berangkat ke kampus dengan lebih ceria dari kemarin. Entahlah karena unsure apa. Aku segera berlari ke taman belakang untuk menemui member snsd lainnya. Sebenarny hanya aku, Yuri dan Yoona yang ada kelas hari ini. Namun kami memang sering berkumpul walaupun tak ada kelas. "hey _guys_!" sapaku. "eh udah senyum-senyum aja, kenapa nih?" Tanya Yuri. "_look!_ Aku punya tattoo baru" kataku sambil menjenjangkan leherku.

"bagus~ bikin dimana?" Tanya Tiffany. "molla tadi pagi leherku terasa panas. Kemudian tattoo ini mucul" jawabku. "kok bisa gitu?" Tanya Sooyoung heran. "jangan mengada-ngada Hyo. Tak mungkin ada hal seperti itu" kata Taeyeon. "jeongmalyo. Mungkin aku punya kekuatan super haha"sehutku. "tak usah sombong Hyo, bahkan aku bisa bikin yang lebih baik"seru Taeyeon tanpa menoleh kearahku sedikitpun. Suasana hening tercipta setelah nada sinis Taeyeon itu keluar. "yasudah Bye~ aku ada kelas pagi" kata Yuri lalu berjalan diikuti aku dan Yoona.

Dikelas hari ini sangat membosankan. Aku bosan. Kulirik Yuri, hedehh di sedang tidur ternyata. Pandangan ku beralih kepada Yoona, tak jauh berbeda-_-. Aku berencana mengikuti jejak mereka. Namun tiba-tiba leherku terasa panas, tepatnya di bagian bawah tattoo ku. Dadaku sesak, keringat terus turun dari pelipis ku. Ige wae?!

Aku terjatuh dari bangku sambil terus memegangi leherku. "ahhhh appo!" teriak ku. Semua orang yang ada dikelas melihat kearahku dengan tatapan bingung. Jiyoo seongsaenim berlari kearahku.

"waeyo Hyo-ah? Gwenchanayo?" Tanya Jiyoo seongsaenim khawatir. "aniyo seongsaenim. Ini disini panas sekali. Perih. Seperti dibakar" jawabku sambil menunjuk leherku. "omo! Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan!" seongsaenim dan beberapa teman sekelasku langsung membawaku ke ruang kesehatan.

"Hyo-ah, bagaimana bisa begini?" Tanya Jiyoo saenim. "mollayo saenim, ini juga terjadi tadi pagi. " jawabku. Jiyoo seongsaenim hanya terdiam tak mengerti. Aku ingat! Tadi pagi setelah seperti ini, muncul tattoo di leherku.

Aku langsung bangkit dan berjalan menuju cermin. Ku jenjangkan leherku. Tattoo ku bertambah. Bukan gambar, melainkan tulisan. Tulisan yang aku sendiri tak mengerti. 'Taeyeon'. Apa maksud nya? Aku benar-benar bingung.

Aku punya firasat buruk. Aku segera keluar ruang kesehatan. Aku bergegas keluar kampus dan berjalan menuju rumah Taeyeon. Hari ini Taeyeon tidak ada kelas. Biasanya ia ada di rumah atau membantu Leeteuk oppa di galeri musiknya.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah Taeyeon. Eomma nya yang membuka pintu. "annyeonghaseo Kim ahjumma, Taeyeonnya ada?" Tanyaku. "oh mian Hyo, Taeyeon sedang tidak di rumah" jawab Kim ahjumma. "oh ne, kamsahamnida ahjumma". Aku segera menaiki bus menuju galeri Leeteuk oppa.

Galeri nya tutup, namun pintunya tak dikunci. Aku masuk kedalam. Gelap dan sedikit berdebu. Mungkin Leeteuk oppa belum sempat membersihkan galeri yang cukup besar ini.

_Bruk_

Aku terpeleset karena sebuah genangan air. celana jeans ku basah oleh genangan air ini. Aku bangkit dan menghindar dari genangan ini. Bau yang tak asing menyeruak dalam hidungku. Seperti bau besi karatan. Aku memencet asal tombol handphoneku agar layarnya menyala dan menyorotkan cahaya ini menuju genangan tadi. Dugaanku benar. Darah.

Ku ikuti alur darah itu mengalir. Sebuah ruangan yang ku ketahui adalah ruang kerja Leeteuk oppa. Ku buka pintu itu. Oh God. Ku lihat Leeteuk oppa sedang memegang pisau dan menusukkannya pada perutnya sendiri. Aku berusaha mendekati Leeteuk oppa dan menghentikannya. Namun ia malah menusuk jantungnya. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku menuju Taeyeon eonnie yang sudah terbujur kaku di ujung ruangan dengan isi perut yang terburai kemana-mana. Kulihat seonggok daging di dekat Taeyeon eonnie. Bukan seonggok daging biasa. Aku tau bahwa itu adalah janin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyoyeon pov

Sudah seminggu lebih setelah meninggalnya Taeyeon dan Leeteuk oppa. Entah kenapa aku sangat merasa bersalah. Aku merasa bahwa ini salahku.

Kami ber-8 duduk melingkar di taman belakang seperti biasa. Kami hanya terdiam dalam bisu. Benar-benar kehilangan sosok Taeyeon yang sudah kami anggap sebagai leader.

Aku melihat jam. Sebentar lagi aku masuk. Aku pergi meninggalkan taman ini. Sendirian. Entah kenapa Yuri dan Yoona tak mau ikut.

~0.0.0~

Hari ini aku dan Yuri menginap di rumah Sooyoung. "Hyo-ah lihat! Sooyoung punnya game yang baru! Ayo main!" teriak Yuri dari kamar Sooyoung. Kenapa kami menginap di rumah Sooyoung? Karena hanya kami yang sudah mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa. Yang lainya masih pundung di rumah masing-masing. "ne, ayo" jawabku menghampiri Yuri.

Aku bermain dikamar Sooyoung bersama Yuri. Sedangkan Sooyoung sedang mandi. Aku bermain balap mobil dengan Yuri. Sungguh. Yuri sangat payah haha.

"Yuri-ah. Kau payah sekali haha. Aku yakin bahkan appa mu bermain lebih baik dari ini"celoteh ku.

"Hyoyeon-ah! Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Kenapa kau harus menyebut nama namja sialan itu hah?!" bentak Yuri. Ah aku lupa. Yuri sangat membenci appa nya. Yuri membanting joystiknya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Aku berjalan mengikutinya. _**Blam. **_Ia membanting pintu tepat dihadapanku. Ah sudahlah...

23.23 KST

Aku masih bermain play station dengan Sooyoung, sedangkan Yuri sudah tidur di belakang kami.

"Sooyoungie" panggilku. "wae?" jawabnya. Aku mem-pause game nya. "menurutmu, kenapa Leeteuk oppa membunuh Taeyeon?" tanyaku. "bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak membicarakan Taeyeon?" Sooyoung malah balik bertanya.

"kau tau tattoo yang waktu itu ku bilang?" tanyaku.

"yang kau bilang muncul sendiri?"

"ya, beberapa hari yang lalu. Tepatnya beberapa jam sebelum kematian Taeyeon eonnie, aku kembali merasakan panas yang menjalar di leherku. Lalu sebuah tattoo kembali muncul" aku menunjukan tattoo ku

"Taeyeon? Kenapa tulisannya 'Taeyeon'? Apa maksudnya?"

"entahlah, aku tak mengerti. Tapi aku memiliki firasat buruk, maka itu aku segera menemui Taeyeon. Aku sangat merasa bersalah Sooyoungie. Aku merasa bahwa akulah yang meyebabkan kematian Taeyeon"

"Bukankah dokter bilang bahwa Leeteuk oppa menghamili Taeyeon eonnie? Jelas itu bukan salah mu Hyo. Sudahlah aku mengantuk. Ayo tidur"

"tapi Soo..."

"terserah kau sajalah. Aku muak berbicara padamu. Kau sama saja dengan yang lainnya. Hanya membicarakan Taeyeon Taeyeon Taeyeon dan Taeyeon. Hanya ada Taeyeon kah di otak kalian? Cih" Sooyoung naik ke atas kasur dan mulai tidur disamping Yuri. Aku hanya duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututku. Aku bingung. Sungguh.

~0.0.0~

Aku bangun dari tidurku karena rasa panas yang menyakitkan itu kembali datang. Aigoo ini 2 kali lipat lebih sakit dari biasanya."ahhhhhh hiks hiks" aku menggerang kecil sambil menahan rasa sakit ini. Air mataku pun ikut keluar seiring rasa panas ini semakin menjalar.

Kemana Yuri dan Sooyoung? Bukankah semalam mereka juga tidur disini? Samar-samar aku mencium wangi ramyun. Mereka kah itu?

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian rasa sakit ini menghilang. Aku langsung buru-buru berkaca. 'Sooyoung Yuri'. Dua nama sekaligus.

Aku segera turun kebawah, berlari ke arah dapur. Yuri menangis kencang di pojok dapur. Sooyoung tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. "OMO! YURI-AH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriakku membentak Yuri. Sepanci ramyun mendidih itu jatuh mengguyur tubuh Sooyoung dan sedikit pada tangan dan wajah Yuri. Sepertinya sudah terjadi sekitar beberapa menit lalu karena kuah ramyun dilantai sudah dingin.

"aku...aku tak sengaja... hiks" tangis Yuri. "lalu kenapa tak langsung kau bawa ke rumah sakit, Yuri-ah?!" bentak ku lagi. "aku sangat kaget Hyo. Hiks. Lagi pula tanganku juga ketumpahan, sangat sakit. Aku tak bisa memapah Sooyoung. Hiks". Aku segera menelepon ambulance.

Dua orang. Ya sudah dua sahabatku yang meninggalkan ku. Aku duduk di bangku ruang tunggu. Menunggu yang lain datang. Yuri sudah di bawa ke ruang ICU, pendarahan besar terjadi pada nya. "Hyoyeon-ah! Bagaimana Yuri?" teriak Tiffany begitu sampai di hadapan ku. "Yuri di dalam. Baru selesai pemeriksaannya" jawabku. Sunny, Jessica dan Tiffany masuk ke dalam. Entah kenapa Seohyun dan Yoona malah duduk disebelah ku. Terdengar isak tangis kami memenuhi koridor rumah sakit ini.

Sunny, Jessica, Tiffany keluar. Dengan tangis yang masih terdengar, mereka mengajak Seohyun dan Yoona untuk ke kamar mayat. Melihat Sooyoung tentunya. Aku diam tak beranjak. Aku tak mau melihat Sooyoung lagi. Aku takut, aku kasihan.

"Hyoyeon-ssi?" seorang dokter menepuk pundak ku. Dokter itu mengisyarat kan ku untuk mengikutinya. Aku pun ikut dengannya sampai di ruangannya. "Hyoyeon-ssi, keadaan Yuri sama sekali tidak ada peningkatan. Memang sedikit membaik, namun sepertinya karena kondisi fisik nya yang lemah ia sulit di sembuhkan. Belum lagi luka bakar di wajah dan tangan. Kami harus mengoperasi plastik wajahnya itu. Bagaimana?". Aku menghela napas. "lakukan yang terbaik untuknya uisanim".

Aku kembali ke ruang tunggu. Ku lihat hanya tersisa Yoona dan Sunny disana. Mungkin yang lain di dalam. Aku pun duduk di sebelah Yoona. Yoona mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh padaku. "oh bagus sekali Hyoyeonnie, rencana mu membunuh kami satu persatu telah berhasil. SETELAH INI SIAPA LAGI, EOH?" ucap Yoona membentakku. "sejak kapan kau merencanakannya eoh? Pekerjaanmu benar-benar rapi" tanya Sunny. Aku menggeleng tak mengerti.

"oh ya Tuhan. Sunny-ah, yeoja ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh? Baiklah. Kubuka semua aib mu Hyoyeon. Ketika Taeyeon eonnie dan Sooyoung meninggal bukankah kau ada di tempat kejadian? Dan saat kita pergi tadi, mungkin saja YEOJA INI MEMBUNUH YURI KAN?" Yoona membentak depan wajahku lalu pergi entah kemana disusul Sunny dibelakangnya. Aku? Membunuh Yuri? Memangnya aku salah apa? Memang Yuri kenapa?

Tiffany menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "Yoona hanya sedang kacau. Nanti juga akan membaik" ujar Tiffany menenangkan ku. "memang aku salah apa? lagi pula untuk apa aku harus membunuh Yuri? Tidakkah Yuri bilang pada kalian bahwa aku yang menolongnya? Kenapa Yoona sangat kasar?" tanyaku sambil menangis. "aku harus protes pada Yuri"lanjutku.

"Hyoyeonie? Kau tak tau?" Tiffany menahanku beranjak dan malah balik bertanya padaku. "saat kami kembali dari kamar Sooyoung tadi alat bantu bernapas Yuri lepas. Ia meninggal, kehabisan nafas" lanjut Tiffany. "mwo?! Jinja? Fany-ah aku sama sekali tidak tau! Sungguh! Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku baru saja dari ruang dokter" jelasku sambil menangis pada Tiffany. Tiffany hanya menunduk, mendengarkanku.

~0.0.0~

Tuduhan ini bukanlah tuduhan yang sepele. Dengan mudah member yang lain percaya bahwa akulah yang membunuh Taeyeon eonnie, leeteuk oppa, Sooyoung dan Yuri. Hanya Tiffany yang masih mempercayaiku. Sudah hampir sebulan aku tidak berangkat kuliah. Aku hanya berdiam diri di kamar seperti orang gila. Ya. Terlalu banyak tekanan yang aku dapatkan. Tekanan dari Yoona dan yang lainnya yang sangat menyakitkan. Aku sebenarnya muak dengan semua ini.

Sejauh ini aku sudah merasakan 2 kali panas dileherku. Tapi tak sedikitpun aku tertarik melihat cermin untuk mengetahui siapa nama yang keluar disana.

_Pip pip pip_

Ku ambil benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang melantunkan dering dan bergetar sesekali itu. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Seohyun. Untuk apa dia menelponku? Bukankah dia benci padaku?

"yeoboseo" kata ku malas.

"_Hyo-ah? Cepat ke rumah sakit sekarang_" jawab Seohyun terisak.

"waeyo?"

"_Yoona dan Sunny... mereka kecelakaan.._"

~0.0.0~

Aku hanya terdiam di ambang pintu. Menonton adegan dramatis temanku ini. Seohyun menangis histeris melihat keadaan Yoona dan Sunny. Memang mengenaskan. Mobil mereka saja sudah sangat ringsek dan seharusnya kalian bisa memperkirakan sendiri keadaan mereka berdua itu. Atau aku harus jelaskan? Baiklah. Mereka kecelakaan di jalan tol. Mobil mereka terjun bebas menabrak pembatas jalan setelah menabrak sebuah bus. Sunny terlempar keluar dan Yoona terjepit didalam mobil. Kepala mereka benar-benar hancur sekarang. Kaki jenjang Yoona yang selalu ia gunakan untuk dance, sekarang telah hancur dengan tulang kering yang mencuat dibalik permukaan kulit. Mulut Sunny yang selalu melantunkan lagu dengan merdu kini telah robek hingga ke tulang pipi nya. Mirip kuchisake onna.

Alasan aku tak menangis? Sudah jelas bukan?

Aku sudah melihat kematian Yuri, Sooyoung dan Taeyeon dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.. Jadi sudah biasa untukku, Walaupun keadaan Yoona dan Sunny ini sangat parah. Lagi pula untuk apa aku menangisi orang yang bahkan tak mempercayaiku sebagai sahabatnya?

Tiffany memelukku dari belakang. Jessica menarik-narik kecil ujung bajuku, seperti anak kecil. Dia menangis dipunggungku. Aku tau Tiffany dan Jessica akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Seohyun apabila mereka tak takut darah.

Aku berbalik badan dan memperhatikan mereka yang menangis sambil menutupi wajah mereka dengan tangan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. "Tiff... Jess..." panggilku. Mereka sama-sama membuka tangan mereka agar dapat melihatku. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku. "ini akan ku beritaukan pada kalian. Hanya sekali! Tanpa pengulangan! Dan aku harap kalian percaya..."kataku.

Jessica dan Tiffany duduk di sisiku. Aku menjenjangkan leherku dan memperlihatkan tattoo ku. "kalau kalian perhatikan. Ini nama-nama member snsd bukan? Dan kalau kalian tau, aku bahkan tak membuatnnya. Bukankah aku sudah pernah cerita? Ini muncul dengan sendirinya" kataku. Jessica dan tiffany hanya diam memperhatikan ku. "nama-nama ini muncul setiap beberapa saat sebelum kematian tiap member. Berarti selannjutnya adalah aku, Seohyun atau kalian." Lanjutku.

"hyo. Bahkan ini tak terlihat seperti tattoo. Lebih terlihat seperti bekas sayatan pisau" kata Tiffany meraba leherku. "arghhh" erangku. "apa sakit?" tanya Jessica. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"aku tak mau mati konyol seperti ini Hyo" lirih Jessica. "aku juga" timpal Tiffany. "aku akan berusaha untuk menjadikan Yoona dan Sunny jadi yang terakhir. Kalau bisa kalian bantulah aku." Jawabku. Mereka mengangguk-angguk.

Normal POV

"Hyoyeonnie" panggil Seohyun. _Plakk_. Seohyun menampar Hyoyeon keras hingga tersungkur. "apa yang kau lakukan Seo!" bentak Tiffany. "kau tau apa Tiff?! Kau membela pembunuh! Dia yang membunuh kita satu-persatu!" teriak Seohyun.

"aku tau kau terpuruk akan hal ini Seo, tapi berpikir jernihlah. Kita semua dalam masalah disini" ucap Jessica menenangkan.

"aku hanya memperingati kalian Jess, Tiff. Kalian dalam masalah besar karena memihak seorang pembunuh" kata Seohyun tegas lalu meninggalkan mereka.

Jessica dan Tiffany beralih menuju Hyoyeon. Tapi tunggu…..

Hyoyeon sudah tak pada tempatnya…

"mungkin dia terlalu terpukul dengan ucapan Seohyun" ucap Jessica. "kalau begitu kita pulang duluan saja" ajak Tiffany.

Tidak. Hyoyeon bukan pengecut yang menangis hanya karena sebuah tamparan. Ia memperhatikan seorang yeoja berparas 'malaikat' dengan suara merdu ini. Rambut hitam panjangnya menjuntai, basah dengan cairan pekat berwarna merah.

*flashback end*


End file.
